


Good boys get walks

by sarajessica



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajessica/pseuds/sarajessica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a morning walk with the puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boys get walks

Frank took the other end of the leather leash in his mouth and trod over to where Gerard was sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
Letting out a low whine he butted his head against the other mans shin before looking up with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
Gerard put down his cup of coffee and looked down at Frank and let out a little huff of laughter.  
"Eager for a walk today are we?" he said with a grin. Frank just nodded eagerly and pushed his head against the other mans leg again.  
"Alright, alright", Gerard exclaimed, "If you're a good boy I'm taking you out, and of course you're a good boy!" He bent down and ruffled Frank's hair before taking the leash out of his mouth. Standing up he stretched a bit while Frank sat back on his haunches and just gazed up at him.

Gerard smiled again and with a short "Come on boy!" he led Frank to the back door. They had a medium sized yard where they would take their tiny walks on days like these. Opening the door he made Frank sit nicely for a second before he let him out into the backyard. 

Walking along the fence Gerard bent down now and again to scratch at Frank's head and he was humming to himself when they reached the furthest corner of the yard and turned and walked back towards the house. Coming back up to the door Gerard looked at Frank who nodded back in response before Gerard bent down and unfastened the collar around Frank's neck and helped him up from the ground.

Frank used to get really flustered about this part but now that they've done this so many times that it's almost routine he's not that nervous anymore. He can still feel his cheeks heat up a bit when Gerard leans over and hugs him and praises him with a "Good boy" and Frank mumbles out a "Thanks I needed that".


End file.
